


You May Think This a Rather Strange Decision

by 3988Akasha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a day trip to the seaside town of Whitby, Michael meets James, Kevin dresses like a pimp and January screams a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Think This a Rather Strange Decision

Michael wasn't entirely sure why he'd agreed to come on this mad Saturday trip to Whitby, but Kevin could be persuasive when he had a mind to be. Not that he minded going to a seaside town, quite the opposite, he loved them because such towns always had the best fish and chips. No, what Michael opposed were the costumes. No matter how many times Kevin assured him that everyone else would be dressed as daft as they were, he couldn't help shaking his head at himself. He used to not give into peer pressure, then he became an adult and that all changed. January, usually quite helpful in dissuading Kevin from his machinations was absolutely useless to him on this particular occasion.

"Come on, Michael. It's nearly Halloween. Just think of this as some extravagant fancy dress."

He'd said something about not being an eighteen year old fresher and pub crawls not starting at 10 in the morning, not that it did him any good. January rolled her eyes and Kevin told him not to be such a prat. all of this led to Michael standing outside his flat wearing plaid bondage pants, a black straight jacket- esque shirt, and calf high black boots with silver buckles up the side that weighed at least two stone more than he did.

"Say nothing," Michael said as he slid into Kevin's car.

Michael slouched down in the back, content to pout like a petulant child for the duration of the drive. He was pleased to see Kevin and January were dressed as promised. by the time they reached Whitby, Michael's mood had improved considerably. He always did like being by the sea. The further they walked into town, the more at ease Michael felt, even if he couldn't keep himself from gaping at the other gothically dressed people. Suddenly Kevin and his Victorian pimp, as Michael had dubbed his outfit, didn't seem quite as out of place as it should. They made their way along the river; it was much too cold and windy to laze about on the beach. The streets were crowded; people from all around in Whitby for the Gothic Weekend.

"We have to go, Kevin," January said, pointing to a shop on the right.

Michael moved over to get a better look. "the Dracula experience"...the tourist attraction promised modern technology and live actors to bring the Dracula story to life. Michael was doubtful because it didn't look like much, but he knew he'd end up going in if January convinced Kevin which she would. They went and queued behind a normally dressed family and the young girl kept pointing to them and then whispering to her indulgent older brother. They moved up to the till where an unimpressed youth waited to take their money.

"Three quid per adult."

"Three quid?" Michael repeated stupidly.

"No worries," Kevin told the kid as he shot Michael a reproachful glare.

"Right, so it's off to your right there just behind you. Don't touch the actors; they won't touch you and enjoy your Dracula experience."

January bounced as she headed off to the right and just behind and with a longsuffering sigh, and a playful shove from Kevin, Michael followed. He watched the way the overly cheerful January "oohed" and "awed" at the admittedly camp attractions. So far, the only spooky bit was Christopher Lee's booming voice reciting sections of  _Dracula_  through unseen speakers. At one point, a figure with indistinct figures, but wearing a nightshift, careened towards them at break neck speeds, causing January to shriek with fright.  

"Honestly," Kevin muttered with a shake of his head.

"Pardon me for actually  _experiencing_   _Dracula_ ," she returned hotly.

Michael simply laughed as he followed them into the next part of the "experience", feeling more and more thankful that he'd not paid for his own ticket. Although, he figured watching January make a right idiot of herself might just make the journey worth it. As he entered the next room, he blinked his eyes, trying to speed their process of adjusting to the dim, red glow that sufficed as lighting in the room. He could see if he peered closely faux fur, the velour masquerading as velvet - all the pretties required by the brides of the immortal vampire lord. One feature struck him as odd and a bit out of place; about midway through the room, a railing enclosed an ominously lit staircase. Up until this point, the only staircases they'd seen were meant to move them through the display.  
  
"January," Michael stage-whispered," come have a look at this."

Later, Michael would wish the resulting scene had been his plan. Just as January came to a stop in front of the hole, a young man in a black cape, covered in white face makeup, came dashing up the stairs screaming as though the devil himself was chasing him. The scream of terror January let loose as she threw herself into Michael's arms was nearly inhuman. After checking his grin and securing his hold on January, Michael glanced back at the hole in the floor, and was surprised to see the young man still standing there. His eyes were on January, but he must have felt Michael's gaze because the guiltily snapped up to meet Michael's. Embarrassed at being caught staring, Michael did as he always did and covered with charm by smiling and winking at the young man, unaccountably happy when he smiled in return.

Kevin, laughing gently, came and took January's arm. Michael stepped back, allowing Kevin, who gave him a conspiratorially knowing look, to move her through to the next room. Michael knew that when her wits returned to her, he'd be in for a proper tongue lashing and, with a private laugh, he decided it was well worth it.

"Aright then?"

Michael started at the unexpected voice and, fighting an embarrassed blush, turned to face the man who'd provided a brilliant bit of entertainment.

"Sorry," the man mumbled, head ducked down shyly.

"No worries, forgot I wasn't alone is all."

"She'll be alright, yeah?"

"After she's had a go at separating me from my head, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Sorry to have put you on the outs with your girlfriend."

"No worries, she'd've found something on her own, I'm sure. And, she's not my girlfriend. We grew up together."

The young man nodded, as though confirming something.

"I'm James."

"Michael," he replied as he shook James' offered hand.

Michael felt the moment the handshake went on longer than a greeting between two strangers, but found he wasn't ready to release James' surprisingly soft hand. James appeared in no hurry to reclaim his hand from Michael's grip, and, feeling recklessly brave, Michael shifted his thumb down, caressing James' hand. Instead of snatching his hand back as Michael'd feared, James' eyes widened slightly and he took a small step closer.

Nearing footsteps broke the spell and with a muttered cruse, Michael moved back, his hand sliding slowly from James'.

"I'd best let you get on with it," Michael said, voice rough and pitched much lower than intended.

James simply nodded as Michael hurried from the room, afraid of what would happen if he lingered. Michael stumbled into the next room and forced himself to pause, to take a minute to gain control of his breathing and…other things. Mindlessly, Michael wandered through the rest of the display. The exit led to an alley on the far side of the building. He walked up to January and Kevin, wary eyes on January.

"Enjoy your laugh, did you, Michael?"

For a moment, Michael wasn't sure how to answer.

"Come on, then, we both know you did," Kevin interjected.

"You're buying my drinks tonight, Michael. And I'll not hear you complaining for the rest of the trip."  
  
Finding the punishment tolerable, Michael nodded. He dug in his pockets and pulled out his cigarettes.

"We'll meet you at the pub, then," Kevin said.

Cigarette dangling from his mouth, Michael nodded absently as he continued to dig in his pockets in search of his lighter.

"Here you are," James said, lighter in his hand.

"Thanks," Michael mumbled as he lit it and felt the smoke burning through his lungs. The soothing feeling he'd expected lost with James so close to him once more.

"They abandon you for your crime?"

Michael smiled. "No. January doesn't tolerate the smoking. They've gone on to the pub. Seems I'll be buying all her drinks to night."

James laughed and Michael found he liked the sound a bit too much.

"Sounds like you got off lightly there," James observed, a teasing smile on his lips.

Michael smiled in return. "You've not seen January drink when she's of a mind to do so. My wallet'll be sorely empty by morning."

"You could invite me along and I'd be happy to keep your wallet from being woefully empty."

Michael blinked stupidly as he blurted, "You serious?"

James blushed crimson to the crown of his head and Michael felt the urge to adjust his trousers, baggy as they were. Later, and maybe only in his own mind, he'd have to thank January and Kevin for insisting he come to Whitby. He felt James shift away and kicked himself - his internal ponderings could wait.

"James," Michael rasped, embarrassed by how needy and rough he sounded, "have a drink with me."

It wasn't meant to be an order, but that's how it came out and Michael was well prepared to take it back, soften it a bit, when he saw the way James' eyes darkened. Michael took a hard pull from his cigarette, his cheeks hallowing obscenely, and watched James eyes track his movements. With a frustrated growl, Michael tossed the spent cigarette to the ground, took a moment to collect his thoughts, which proved impossible and ground the remains of his cigarette into pulp. Not that it helped. He could feel the slight tremors coursing through his body, feel his pulse race, feel the blood race through his veins. He couldn't remember the last time he'd reacted so immediately to someone.

Michael pushed himself away from the wall with an unintelligible noise before he rounded on James and backed him into the wall; he braced his hands on the wall on either side of James' head, their faces close enough for Michael to count James' eyelashes.

"Tell me no," Michael ground out, knowing it'd be James' only chance.

Instead of hearing a response, Michael felt James' hands settle on his hips before he was pulled flush against James' pliant body.

Michael's eyes widened, his world tilting a bit to the left.

He stared at James whose eyes were dark and after a few seconds of his continued idiotic staring raised an eyebrow in silent challenge. Unwilling to back down for so blatant an invitation, Michael bent his head down and captured James' lips in a bruising kiss. While his actions leading to his moment had been fumbling, slow and more than a bit awkward, his kiss was sure, confident and successful if the way James melted against him was an accurate scale. Michael moved one of his hands down and wrapped it around James' neck, forcing his head up and giving Michael a better angle. James' hands moved from where they'd been comforting resting on his hips up to Michael's shoulder blades where he felt James' hands fist into his shirt.

With an obscenely wet noise, Michael pulled his lips from James' and rested his forehead against James' as he waited for his breathing to even out enough to speak.

"We should go have that drink you accepted."

James licked his lips as he nodded his agreement.

"Good," Michael responded, doing everything in his power to ignore how enticing James' red lips looked.

He didn't move back from where he'd crowded James into the wall, nor did he move his hand from where it possessively encircled James' neck, his thumb moving back and forth absently.

"Good," James echoed, voice airy and far away. He made no effort to move either.

"Right," Michael began as he pulled back from James, his hand trailing from James' neck down his chest, to his arm, to his wrist before he twined their fingers, "we'd best be off. January might actually kill me if I spend the evening in the alley snogging you senseless instead of buying her drinks."

"Sod her drinks," James said as he tugged roughly on Michael's arm.

The tug had them falling back against the wall, Michael's leg sliding neatly between James'.

"Fuck," Michael moaned as his lips found James' once more.

**~FIN~**


End file.
